


Of Babies and Accidental Sex Tapes

by bilexualclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex Tapes, also they have a pupper, these two can't keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: All Clarke had wanted to do was film a cute reaction video to maybe post on YouTube- because Bellamy was definitely going to cry-and somehow she had ended up creating her first sex tape. Their first sex tape, actually.Bellamy still cried, so she’s pretty sure it’s the weirdest sex tape ever.





	

All Clarke had wanted to do was film a cute reaction video to maybe post on YouTube- because Bellamy was definitely going to cry-and somehow she had ended up creating her first sex tape. Their first sex tape, actually.

 

Bellamy still cried, so she’s pretty sure it’s the weirdest sex tape ever.

 

_Three Hours Earlier_

 

Clarke places her camcorder on the mantle above the fireplace, tucking it between two picture frames so just the lens is visible. Her shaking hands nearly knock over the snow globe Bellamy had gotten her on their first trip to Manhattan four years ago.

 

The slam of the car door makes her jump, and Cleopatra dissolves into a yipping, wriggling mess, sprinting to the front door. Clarke presses the record button and goes to sit on the couch. Then immediately jumps up and starts organizing the books on their bookshelf. Then sits back down again as Bellamy walks through the front door.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he coos.

 

“Hi!” she calls from the living room, standing up again.

 

“I was talking to the dog,” Bellamy teases as he comes down the hall. It’s a game they’ve been playing ever since they got Cleo: one of them will give the dog some mushy compliment and the other will pretend it was intended for them, then fake outrage when the complimenter says something like “Not you” or “I meant Cleo, the _real_ love of my life”.

 

“You’re so good to me,” Clarke says drily as he walks into the living room, tilting her head up so he can drop a kiss on her lips. “I, uh, I want to show you something.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke leads him over to the couch, sitting on one end and directing him to sit on the other. “Cleo learned a new trick.”

 

“Is that so?” Their dopey, three-year-old Corgi comes to sit at their feet, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

 

Clarke sits on her hands so Bellamy won’t see them shaking. She smiles down at the pup. “Cleo, where’s Mommy?”

 

Barking once, Cleo jumps onto the couch and presses a paw against Clarke’s leg.

 

“Good girl,” Clarke says sweetly. “Now, where’s Daddy?”

 

Cleo turns around and trots across the couch, placing her other paw on Bellamy’s thigh and barking again. Bellamy laughs, scratching her behind her ears.

 

“What a smart little lady!” he says.

 

“There’s still one more,” Clarke says, softer, and Bellamy looks at her curiously. She takes a deep breath.

 

“Cleo, where’s the baby?”

 

Bellamy watches in wonder as Cleo trots back to Clarke and noses at her stomach.

 

“Good girl,” Clarke whispers, patting her head. She looks up at Bellamy shyly, biting her lip. He is staring at her stomach, eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“A baby?”

 

They had been married for four years now, and together for five before that. Kids were always in the plan, and about six months ago Clarke had decided to get her IUD removed.

 

“We’re going to have a baby,” she says, eyes glassy. “Bellamy, we-”

 

He lurches off the couch and sinks to his knees in front of her, placing both hands on her stomach.

 

“You’re really pregnant?” he says, looking up at her in awe. She uses her thumbs to wipe the tears off his cheeks, nodding.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Clarke laughs through her own tears, pulling him up for a searing kiss. He climbs on top of her, his knees bracketing her thighs. She breaks the kiss after a moment, intending to tell him about the camera, but then he starts pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

 

“I love you so fucking much,” he growls into her skin. Clarke squeals when she fits his hands under her thighs and drags her forward so that her ass is hanging off the edge of the couch. “God, Clarke, I can’t believe it.”

 

“I’m six- _oh_!” His fingers curl around the waistband of her sweats and yanks them down in one swift pull. He presses a kiss to her clit over her underwear and looks up at her expectantly. “I’m six weeks along.”

 

His eyes are still shining as he slips her panties off and gently nips the inside of the right thigh. She weaves her fingers through his hair and tugs until he presses his mouth to her throbbing clit, his tongue soothing it with quick, hard licks.

 

“Perfect,” Bellamy moans into her cunt, sliding his hands up and under her shirt to rub the skin of her stomach. “You’re so perfect, babe.”

Clarke wiggles out of her top and tosses it over the arm of the couch, her bra soon to follow. Her breasts have been so tender, so she takes one of Bellamy’s hands in hers and drags it up to her chest. He cups each breast gently, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he works on her pussy.

 

“I need you up here,” she moans after he thrusts his tongue inside her, his nose brushing her clit. “Bellamy, _please._ ”

 

He removes his mouth from her cunt with a wet smack, his chin shining and his eyes bright. “Yeah? What do you want, babe? Tell me.”

 

Bellamy lifts himself back onto the couch and Clarke straddles him quickly. “I want to ride you,” she growls, nipping at his lower lip as she furiously works his zipper. He lifts his hips up just enough for her to slide his pants down a few inches and free his cock, hard and already dripping. “I want to ride you while I can still fit.”

 

Clarke means it as a joke, but Bellamy’s eyes immediately find her stomach again. She sinks down on him without warning, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close as she starts to ride him.

 

“I can’t wait to see you like that,” he growls into her neck, his big, warm hands finding her stomach again. “All big and swollen, with my baby inside of you.”

 

Clarke moans, clenching around him, and he swears.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Clarke. _Jesus_.”

 

“Are you happy, baby?” she says breathlessly. Her thighs starting to ache but the feeling of his perfect cock hitting that perfect spot inside of her is, well, _perfect_. “Are you happy that we’re having a baby? That you’re going to be a dad?”

 

Bellamy’s eyes are wild when he looks up at her. “I am _so. Fucking. Happy._ ” He punctuates each word with a hard thrust inside of her, making her gasp. She’s so close to the edge already, and the fiery look in her husband’s eyes is nearly enough to finish her off.

 

Clarke leans forward, her blonde locks framing their faces and effectively creating their own little bubble.

“I want you to come, baby,” she whines, desperately rocking against him. “I want to feel it. Can you come for me? Please, Bell?”

 

“You first,” he pants, but she can tell by how his hands slide down to squeeze her ass that he’s close, too. So with a trembling hand she reaches down to rub at her clit, using her index and middle finger to rub furiously at her bundle of nerves.

 

“There you go, that’s it,” Bellamy groans, feeling the walls of her cunt clench around his cock as she lets go with a soft cry. He follows soon after, tilting his head up to catch her lips and moan his pleasure into her mouth. She collapses, boneless, against him, and he rubs his hands soothingly up and down her back while they both regain their breath.

 

Clarke had completely forgotten about her inconspicuously placed camcorder until she feels Bellamy perk up and laugh.

 

“Is that your camera?”

 

“Oh my God!” Clarke jumps up and grabs it, pressing the playback button and fast-forwarding through the video. Sure enough, the reveal is on there in its entirety. And so is their subsequent lovemaking.

 

“Our first sex tape,” Bellamy chuckles, reclining against the back of the couch smugly, his hands behind his head. “Is this our last kinky act before we’re parents?”

 

_Parents._

 

“I sure hope not.” Clarke leans back against him, watching the recording at its normal pace.

 

He glances down at her with a sly smile. “We can always make another.”

 

“Another baby or another sex tape?” Clarke laughs.

 

Bellamy pulls her onto his lap again, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

 

“Whatever the hell you want.”

* * *

 

**EDIT: 11/22/16**

I wrote a super short epilogue for this fic. You can read it [here](http://bilexualclarke.tumblr.com/post/153521480755/of-babies-and-accidental-sex-tapes-part-ii)!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
